La ruta a lo inexistente
by A-e-lilim
Summary: ¿Estado? Aburrimiento. ¿Solución? Hacer algo, cualquier cosa. ¿Objetivo? Trowa Barton. [2x3x2]


**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece, porque si de mí dependiera, FT no existiría.

Esta historia participa en la cuarta convocatoria organizada por Gundam Wing Yaoi en español. Se debía escribir parejas no convencionales, y tsk, qué difícil ha resultado. Por tal motivo, hay hints claros a lo 'tradicional', y que no hubiera situaciones, palabras o nada _lovey dovey_. =D

* * *

**La ruta a lo inexistente**

Heero era arrogante, monosilábico, estoico, aprovechado (Duo jamás olvidaría las partes de Deathscythe que robó), un bastardo inflexible, y… daría un pedazo corto de su trenza por tenerlo de compañero de viaje en lugar de a Trowa, porque si Heero era imposible, Trowa lo era al cubo.

Duo puso los pies encima del tablero y jugueteó con la punta de su trenza. Está bien, quizá no iría tan lejos como desear recortarse el cabello. Quatre hubiera sido la alternativa ideal, sin embargo, había tenido que atender negocios familiares urgentes y se disculpó con una sonrisa antes de partir a alguna subestación del punto L4.

Heero al menos había contestado por qué él no podía (con voz monocorde pronunció «tengo otra misión» y dejó finiquitado el asunto, recordó Duo, poniendo los ojos en blanco), no como Wufei que se dio medio vuelta, agitando una mano en el aire.

Por lo que sí, ahora estaban Trowa Barton y Shinigami como guardianes de un tráiler que contenía repuestos de gundamium en un largo recorrido de un territorio al otro.

—¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó, cambiando la posición de sus piernas en el tablero.

—Doce horas.

¿Recién había transcurrido un tercio de camino? Duo resopló.

—¿Cuánto más para que sea mi turno?

—Tres horas.

—¿Y si quiero conducir ahora mismo? —cuestionó. Dejó de tener la mejilla apoyada en la ventana y giró hacia el otro piloto.

—Podría apearme en cuanto pasemos estas curvas, aunque es recomendable seguir el cronograma.

—¿Y si no quiero conducir hasta pasada la noche?

Trowa hizo una pausa, luego encogió un hombro, como si también cediera (y no le importara).

Duo volvió a resoplar. Si estuviera con Heero, sus contantes preguntas y pretensiones de cambiar los planes, en algún momento, hubieran terminado en vacías amenazas de muerte o de dejarlo varado en el medio de la nada. Podía exasperar a Heero Yuy a un punto del que se sentía orgulloso, sin embargo, Barton era imperturbable. _Odiosamente_ imperturbable.

Y todavía tenían mil kilómetros por delante.

Alargó la mano y la posó en el antebrazo de Trowa. Obtuvo una mirada de reojo, pero nada más. Cerró los dedos en torno a lo que solo podía ser fibra pura y apretó; un ramalazo de excitación lo atravesó y soltó una risita entre dientes.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos una sobreparada? —preguntó sugestivo, quitando los pies del tablero y encogiendo las piernas en el asiento.

—¿Para qué? —En vez de contestar, Duo apretó el brazo de Trowa y fue hacia el hombro, de ahí al cuello—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy aburrido —contestó en medio de un bostezo. Regresó su mano a su regazo y se abanicó con la otra.

Se encontraban en pleno verano y su camiseta estaba pegada a toda su espalda por el sudor. El sol iba descendiendo, pero aún tenían un par de horas más antes de que anocheciera, y en consecuencia, para que la temperatura disminuyera y se volviera tolerable.

Duo pensó en proponer un juego y desistió al meditarlo mejor. Seguro Trowa quedaría en silencio, o así como en sus variados intentos fracasados de entablar comunicación, obtendría respuestas concretas y precisas.

Volvió a removerse en el asiento y manoteó el control del aire acondicionado, poniéndolo a máxima potencia. Como una pierna empezaba a agarrotársela, la extendió y maldijo cuando aplastó con la bota un pedazo de chocolate semiderretido en el jebe del piso.

—Argh —se quejó—, ¿tienes papel?

—Seguro en toda tu basura hay algo.

—Seguro —masculló Duo, inclinándose.

Heero había mirado con ojos desaprobatorios cómo empacaba barras de dulces, chocolatinas con diversos rellenos, un par de revistas, su tablet con la batería completa y un libro con el que no engañaba a nadie. Duo lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo. No por jugar Tetris dejaría de estar alerta, decidió. A esas alturas, había devorado sus provisiones, así como la mayoría de las adquiridas en un autoservicio del último pueblo por el que pasaron; había leído las revistas al derecho y al revés (anuncios incluidos), y su tablet estaba muerta.

Buscó algo que le sirviera entre las numerosas envolturas y revistas arrugadas, y se rindió pronto, sofocado y enderezándose para que la sangre volviera a circular por su cabeza. Pisoteó sin querer el libro y concluyó que ese método no estaba tan mal.

—Uhm. ¿Qué diría Heero Yuy?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Duo, desorientado—. Considerando lo que vamos de trayecto, Heero habría amenazado con matarme unas tres o cuatro veces, supongo. Aunque es difícil de decir, a veces me apunta con su revólver y la advertencia queda implícita.

—Me refiero al libro.

«Discursos del ilustre pacifista Heero Yuy» decía la portada (la parte de Yuy estaba manchada con chocolate). Duo elevó una ceja, sin tener idea de cómo había llegado a sus pertenencias. Había escogido cualquier libro en la mini biblioteca Winner de la casa de seguridad en la que estaban, sabiendo que no tendría la paciencia de leerlo.

—Bien… No lo sé —respondió, rascándose la mejilla—. Es probable que no le hubiera interesado porque no compromete la misión, y sabes que ese tipo vive por su misión, sin que nada más le sea relevante.

Trowa lució como si quisiera replicarle, sin embargo, guardó silencio.

Duo se desperezó, exhalando. La zona de curvas fue dejada atrás y la llanura se extendió ante ellos, árida y vacía. Hora y media más, y sería su turno de conducir. Como tenía la boca reseca, rebuscó alguna botella debajo de los asientos y suspiró cuando encontró que en las suyas no quedaba ni una gota.

—¿Tienes agua?

Dejando una mano en el manubrio, Trowa sacó de uno de los desniveles de la puerta del piloto un cartón de jugo, y se lo tendió. Estaba tibio y Duo dudaba de su buen estado, pero como el siguiente pueblo se hallaba todavía lejos, le dio un largo sorbo.

—Si me enfermo del estómago, será tu culpa —declaró con una mueca.

—Sobrevivirás.

—Sobreviviré —Duo hizo eco sombrío, bebiendo otro sorbo. De repente, el tráiler dio un giro brusco hacia la derecha, desviándose un poco antes de volver a su carril—. ¿¡Qué fue eso!? —preguntó aireado. La mitad del contenido tibio y pegajoso del jugo se había derramado en su camiseta.

—Un animal —contestó Trowa con serenidad y Duo sintió vivas ganas de lanzarle a la cara lo que le restaba de contenido al cartón.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, se quitó la camiseta y se limpió como pudo con las partes secas. Genial, ahora debía elegir entre quedarse semidesnudo o ponerse la parte superior de su sotana y derretirse.

—¿No tendrás ropa extra? —interrogó Duo, recurriendo a la tercera improbable opción.

—No.

—Claro que no la tienes —gruñó.

Estaba por sumergirse en una nueva tanda de maldiciones y palabras soeces, cuando Duo se percató de una acción que le llamó la atención: los penetrantes ojos verdes de Trowa se despegaban ligeramente de la pista para mirarle de soslayo, como si su torso desnudo le fuera interesante.

Duo sonrió de lado. Eso era algo con lo que podía trabajar. No iba a mentir, era un chico en plena adolescencia, con las hormonas alborotadas, y había contemplado la idea de un encontrón pasional y esporádico con Trowa, pero igual lo había hecho con Heero, Quatre y Wufei (muy sobre todo con Yuy). Lo que nunca creyó era que podía suceder en realidad con ninguno.

—Hey, Trowa.

—¿Umh?

Quedó callado. ¿Qué aproximación sería la correcta? Analizó el desnudarse, motivos por los cuáles Trowa tendría que detenerse, e incluso masturbarse con desparpajado. Desechó todo, ya que, fuera lo que fuera, estaban cumpliendo una misión y no podía darse el lujo de ese tipo de distracciones. Duo se encogió en el asiento, irritado de que su descubrimiento hubiera sido en vano y por lo pegajoso que se sentía.

—¿Mi turno? —dijo después de varios minutos, y Trowa asintió, disminuyendo la velocidad para cederle el mando del tráiler.

Habían elegido la ruta más larga, escarpada en algunos lugares, y en esa época porque las patrullas de vigilancia de Oz eran escasas. Salvo una parada de rigor en el área limítrofe para presentar papeles, no habían tenido percances dignos de mención. Aceptaba que esa era una de las misiones más sencillas que había tenido, sin sangre ni lluvias de balas, pero lo mejor era no confiarse.

Condujo en silencio los siguientes kilómetros, en una aceleración pareja y tratando de mantenerse en blanco… Su cuerpo, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo. Saber la gama de posibilidades en forma de un chico alto y esbelto, sentado a menos de medio metro de él, lo tenía en vilo. Al final, apretó las manos en el manubrio e hizo caso omiso de su incipiente erección.

—Necesito usar el servicio —anunció Duo cuando llegaron a una gasolinera a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad—. Hemos hecho buen tiempo, así que dame unos minutos libres, ¿ok?

Como su camiseta había secado, se la puso, haciendo un mohín por las partes duras debido al dulce. Saltó del tráiler sin esperar respuesta, y fue hacia el baño. El sitio no estaba tan limpio, pero acostumbrado a recovecos poco higiénicos, estuvo más que satisfecho cuando comprobó que había agua corriente.

No había pestillo, la luz parpadeaba, y a Duo eso tampoco le importó.

Bajó su cremallera y envolvió su empalme en su mano derecha, apoyando la izquierda en la pared para darse soporte mientras se acariciaba a prisas. Lidiaría a solas con su molestia y continuaría como si nada ocurriese…

Era curioso, durante la mayor parte del viaje había querido encontrar alguna abertura en Trowa para aproximarse, hacerle reaccionar de algún modo y así no aburrirse como una ostra; y cuando la conseguía, no podía actuar porque entraba en conflicto directo con lo que debían cumplir. Quizá después.

—Después —jadeó, presionando la punta húmeda, y aumentó el ritmo.

El _después_ en sí no existía, tal vez la siguiente vez Trowa estaría fuera de límites (Duo no era tonto, había notado las miradas de Quatre), o cualquiera de los dos podría estar muerto, pero en ese momento, en un baño de mala muerte, no quiso más que la imagen de Trowa Barton: sus espaldas anchas, su cintura estrecha, sus ojos verdes que se le incrustaban en la piel como dardos, sus largas piernas, y su voz, su voz, su voz…

—Duo.

Su maldita voz.

—No, no, vete, este es un momento privado —dijo en un murmullo agitado, sin dejar de tocarse. Sus testículos se encogían, estaba muy duro, señales de que se encontraba cerca.

—Duo. —La impaciencia en el tono de Trowa hizo que la mano que tenía apoyada con el muro, la volviese un puño y la estrellara contra la loza.

El dolor en sus nudillos fue inmediato, pero no impidió que siguiera masturbándose. Que Trowa estuviera ahí, le sumaba calentura a su cuerpo que de por sí ya estaba al borde del abismo.

—¿Oz? —quiso saber entre dientes.

—Intervine las radios, hay dos patrullas en esta dirección. Tenemos quince minutos para retomar la carretera.

—Más que suficiente. Dame unos segundos… —expresó en un siseo y como Trowa no se movía, añadió—: ¿No quieres ayudarme?

Había preguntado sin esperar nada, por lo que cuando Trowa se acercó, retrocedió por instinto. La figura alta del otro muchacho no se detuvo hasta estar en su espacio privado, y entonces, lo besó.

Trowa Barton lo besó, con intensidad, con la lengua colándosele en su boca. Fue húmedo y brusco Por el shock, la mano de Duo disminuyó el agarre y fue incapaz de corresponder al instante, pero enseguida retomó la fuerza y en dos, tres tirones, llegó al clímax.

—Apresúrate.

Duo meneó la cabeza, tratando de aclarársela. Cerró su zipper, y fue hacia las hojas de papel grueso que había para secarse las manos. Acabó de limpiarse los rastros de semen y se echó agua fría en la cara.

—Tendrás que conducir —dijo. Los labios le latían por el vigor del beso, y el corazón lo tenía tan agitado que su visión era levemente borrosa.

—Vamos.

Siguió a Trowa al tráiler y estuvo agradecido cuando vio dos botellas transparentes recién compradas. Tomó el líquido, refrescándose, y se recostó contra la ventana. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo clasificar lo que había pasado, pero por escasos minutos, no había sido un terrorista adolescente, un piloto de Gundam ni luchaba por la paz.

Había sido un simple chico encargándose de una erección. Maneras, lugares, ayudas, no interesaban.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de las patrullas y el tintineo en su vientre bajo desapareció, Duo puso los pies en el tablero y se estiró como si fuera un gato.

—¿Cuántas horas faltan?

—Ocho.

—Creo que echaré una siesta…

El _después_ seguía sin existir. Ni siquiera el beso que Trowa y él habían compartido existía ahora.

Se acomodó, y una sonrisita burlona curvó sus labios antes de dejar caer los párpados. Sí, nada de aquello existía, pero los pantalones jeans de Trowa y la mancha cremosa que tenía en una pierna, sí estaban ahí.


End file.
